<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Be You by 2chaeng_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471488">Always Be You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e'>2chaeng_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven, Hell and Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel/Human Relationships, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never want to wake up without you next to me.</p><p>Or</p><p>Demon!Chaeyoung misses her girlfriend and Mina is jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven, Hell and Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Be You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys surprise you get 2 in one day. I might end up writing a Saida one shot or a JeongTzu  one next in the same universe. I really like this au so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I like writing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wasn’t right. </p><p> </p><p>That was the first thought in Son Chaeyoung’s brain as she stretched her limbs in the morning. Deciding that it’s far too early to get up she turns, intending to drape her arm over her gorgeous girlfriend and sink back into sleep, she pauses. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what felt wrong. She pats the empty space beside her realizing that the  brunette girl was nowhere to be found. Rolling her body upwards, Chaeyoung lets her arm cover her face before letting out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>This has been happening too often recently, and the small demon couldn’t help but hate it. Chaeyoung doesn’t know why but Mina has been distant lately, always leaving early and seemingly never having time for Chaeyoung. Also being a demon meant that Chaeyoung naturally wasn’t the most patient person in the world, or the most willing to share. The idea that Mina was with someone else made her blood boil, and she needed to be really careful not to set their entire apartment on fire. </p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes again, she got up. Rolling herself out of bed in an effort to quell the dark thoughts in her head. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to make some breakfast and possibly hoping to treat the young human, she decided to make Mina a traditional Japanese breakfast. Soon enough the kitchen started to smell amazing, the scent of miso soup, salmon, and tamagoyaki filled the air. Chaeyoung was proud to be with the younger girl, Mina was her favourite person, and Chaeyoung hoped that the breakfast would remind Mina of that. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung set the table and waited for the younger to come home, knowing that the Japanese woman didn’t have plans today, Chaeyoung thought that she would be home quickly but she should have known that things never go according to plan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>3 hours.</p><p> </p><p> It took 3 hours for Mina to get home, the food left on the table untouched, and Chaeyoung’s mind couldn’t fight the feelings anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The first hour was fine, maybe she was doing something important or she was finishing shopping, no big deal. Chaeyoung used her powers to keep the food warm so it wasn’t that bad, Chae wouldn’t let something as small as this get to her.</p><p> </p><p>The second hour, she started to feel uncertain, maybe Mina was with someone else, maybe she just wanted to be away from her, and maybe, just maybe, Mina just didn’t find her interesting anymore. Biting her lip the demon cub picked up her phone. She was tempted to call the penguin and ask her where she was but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, maybe it was her pride, or because she didn’t want Mina to see her be desperate  the cub decided that maybe it was better this way. Besides, Mina didn’t call her either so she probably had more important things to do.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the third hour Chaeyoung felt depressed, unloved, and single, the only thought in her head being, <em>‘Mina doesn’t love me anymore.’ </em> The cub was always one to overreact to things, demon’s emotions were hard to control on the best of days so during times like these the downward spiral of self-hate naturally got the best of her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mina opened her apartment door, half expecting the cub to be playfully watching the television or throwing a ball of fire around, playing catch with a dangerous object was Chaeyoung’s boredom killer, and half hoping to be greeted warmly with a hug and a kiss from her favourite demon.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t expect to see the small girl looking forward coldly, glaring at the blank television screen in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Despite her confusion at the scene in front of her, Mina quickly walked into the kitchen hoping that she could figure out what was wrong with the cub after putting the bags down. As she entered Mina saw the food that Chaeng prepared for her, causing the familiar warm feeling to well up in her chest, as well as a feeling of contriteness. Mina knows that she’s been gone a lot recently and that the cub wanted to spend the day with her but she really wasn’t the kind of person to say no if someone asks her for help, especially not one of her close friends.</p><p> </p><p>Mina walked over to the demon girl quietly, biting her lip in nervousness knowing that the girl was probably not very happy with her right now. Bringing her arms over the couch the Japanese girl gently wrapped her arms around the girls neck drawing her close. “Hi babe.” She says hoping the girl could sense her feelings from the action.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” Was the cold reply, Chaeyoung didn’t even turn to face her, and Mina knew that she didn’t have a good answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was at Jeong’s bakery... she said she needed help with something and I went to help her.”  Mina said slowly, gauging the cub’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” was the cubs only reply, her worst fears playing out in her head. She could picture them, Jeongyeon and Mina in the future, happy with kids loving each other, it looked beautiful. Chaeyoung knew that she couldn’t, shouldn’t think like this, that it was all in her head, but reminding herself of the time that Mina claimed that the young baker, was her ideal type, just made the feeling worse. Chae really loved Mina but here she was doubting Mina’s own love for her despite the girl showing nothing but care for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought you bread.” Mina said, wincing at how dumb she sounded right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Chaeyoung said, moving the girl's arms from around her, standing up intending to leave, knowing that if she stayed, she would lose control of herself. </p><p> </p><p>Mina grabbed her wrist swiftly, preventing the demon from leaving. “Chae don’t be like this, talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung turned to face her, her pitch black eyes looking like an endless void, sucking Mina in and filling her body with her sadness. </p><p> </p><p>“I waited for you, for 4 hours, and you left without telling me, <em> and </em> you didn't leave a note? Today was the first time in a month, A month Mina, that we could spend time together without your work or my business, and you ditched me for Jeongyeon? You didn’t call, you didn’t text, you didn’t even wake me up to see you off. How am I supposed to feel Mina?” Chaeyoung’s voice cracked multiple times as she was talking, hot tears falling as she let out the hurt that she was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” Mina said ashamed, knowing that she hurt the cub.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung took a step to leave. “Where are you going?” Mina asks. Hoping to coax the girl into staying.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana’s.” </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the name Mina’s eyes turned red. “Oh. You’re just gunna leave me for her now? I see how it is Chae? We get into a fight and the first thing you do is think about leaving me for her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mina, we’re just friends, and you know both of us would never do that to you.” Chaeyoung replied, surprised at the brunette’s accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how come you’re always with her? How come everytime we’re together she messages you instead of me?Are you cheating on me?” Mina spat at her, her anger and pent up frustration at her girlfriend’s and best friend’s new found closeness eating at her. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Chaeyoung’s turn to be mad. Walking closer to the Japanese girl, Mina never felt smaller despite being taller than the demon. “I’ve been hanging out with her because you’ve never been around. We both missed you and Dahyun, but both of you have jobs and it’s not like we have other people to chill with or talk to. We both love you Mina, so much, how the fuck could you even think that we would ever do something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wanted to say more but both were interrupted by the smell of burning food, and Chaeyoung got herself together realizing that she set the food on fire in the midst of her anger.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the love for her in Chaeyoung’s voice even when she’s angry and hurt, Mina knew she fucked up. She fucked up by not telling the cub where she was going or texting her, and by insinuating something stupid out of jealousy. But before she could think to apologize, Chaeyoung was already teleporting away, and Mina could still see the hurt In her eyes as they burned away from her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Mina hung her head in shame, knowing that this was all her fault.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Knocking on Sana’s door that night was the hardest thing she has done, the once inviting house felt foreboding and unwelcoming, but seeing as Sana messaged her to tell her that her girlfriend was here, she knew she needed to face her best friend. She gathered her courage and knocked on the door, waiting a second before Sana’s honey brown eyes greeted her from behind the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Mina said, uncertain about the other girl's feelings towards her. Instead of letting her in like Mina thought she would, the other girl stepped out, closing the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“You really screwed up.” Sana said with a hard look on her angelic face. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Mina said looking down ashamed at what she did. </p><p> </p><p>“She thinks you want to leave her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s head bolted forward, wide eyed. “What.” </p><p> </p><p>“She thinks you like Jeongyeon more than her, that she was just a fling because she’s a demon and she’s different. She thinks you only got with her because you you were curious. Mina, she doesn’t think you love her anymore.” Sana’s heart broke telling this to her friend but Chaeyoung teleported straight into their living room bawling, and she didn’t stop crying for hours, not until Dahyun and Sana hugged her the entire time and chopped her strawberries, <em>and </em>wrapped her in about 7 blankets, did they finally have her calm enough to tell them what happened. The demon girl looked so dejected and heart-broken that the angel didn’t know what to do anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Mina knew that they needed to talk, that she let jealousy break them apart, and that she was being a horrible girlfriend the past month. She was so sure that Chaeyoung would be fine, and that the demon wouldn’t mind it too much if she left, that Mina had taken her for granted.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that the cub was willing to let her go broke her heart, and she knew she had to fix this mess.</p><p> </p><p>But before that she had to do something else first. </p><p> </p><p>“Sana, I’m sorry.” Mina let out  apologizing to her best friend, knowing that She dragged her best friend into her mess. “I know it was dumb of me to not talk to you guys, or ask you why you were always together and just assume things,but I just thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“That Chaeyoung would choose me because you’ll be gone one day.” Sana said softly, finishing Mina’s train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Mina never admitted it to Chaeyoung but just as the demon girl thought she wasn’t good enough for Mina, Mina thought that she wasn’t enough for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m just a human and you’re… you, you know? Why choose something that will end when she can be with you forever?” Mina whimpers dejectedly, tears starting to collect in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s face softens, “Oh Mina, this is something that you and Dahyun might not understand but, we would never trade you for anything.” Sana moves forward, wrapping Mina in her arms. “Me and Chae, our lives are long and monotonous, it’s full of grays, and strife, loneliness is a constant for us, but <em>this</em>, this feeling we have when we’re with you guys is like a firework lighting up our skies and however brief this will last, we will cherish it forever, because you are one in a million Mina, and no one could ever replace you, not now not never. Chae loves you Mina, and no matter how long you last, or for how long we live, she will love you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the girl's kind words, Mina cried into her shoulder, relief washing over her that Chae’s feelings were this strong, strong enough for an angel to claim they’d last forever.</p><p> </p><p>Sana pats the girls head before saying, “Now there’s someone here you need to apologize to.” And the door opens revealing Mina’s girlfriend, her pink hair shyly peeking through the door, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Mins rushes to embrace her girlfriend, as Sana heads in wanting to give the two some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Chaeyoung said softly running her hands through Mina’s soft, velvety locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, I love you.” Mina says, gripping the girl tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know that I’ve been taking you for granted but I was scared Chae, so scared that you would get tired of me, I never meant for you to think that I didn’t love you baby.” Mina lifts her head from Chaeyoung’s chest to look her in the eyes. “Now and forever yea?” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the sincerity in Mina’s eyes, the cub let her own tears fall. Grabbing Mina’s pinky finger with her own, she intertwined them. “Of course Mina, now and forever. I swear upon my eternal name.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes opened upon hearing those words. Chaeyoung promised to love her forever, an oath to the universe punishable by death, and Chaeyoung did it like it’s nothing. As Mina stared at Chaeyoung’s smiling, tear-stained face she saw it, the love and wonder in her eyes, and that’s when she knew that for her too, she would love this girl until her dying breath. Feeling overwhelmed, Mina couldn’t help but to show Chaeyoung her own feelings in the only way she could.</p><p> </p><p>Mina leaned in, touching their foreheads together before engulfing the older girl with the softest kiss that either of them have ever known. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Mina.” Chaeyoung whispered once they parted, before leaning forward and kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww that’s cute but Sana’s forcing you guys to stay the night, plus it’s dinner time and I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“DAHYUNNN.” The demon and human whined, embarrassed that the human girl would ruin their moment. </p><p> </p><p>Holding hands, the demon and human walked into the house, following the tofu’s laugh as they enjoyed their night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Mina.” Chaeyoung whispered to the girl in her arms, both laying on the other couple’s couch for the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea Chae?” The Japanese girl mumbled, before turning over to face the cub.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for giving up on us, and for not telling you how I was feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head gently, holding Chaeyoung’s face in her hand, “we both made mistakes Chae, I forgive you.” Chaeyoung smiled and Mina couldn’t help but poke the cute dimple on her beautiful face. </p><p> </p><p>“But let's make a promise ok?” Mina says, lifting up her pinky finger. “Let’s talk to each other, about whatever we’re feeling, and hold each other accountable, and <em> communicate </em>about everything. Ok baby? We need to work through our problems together because we’re a team.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung holds her pinky out and wraps their pinkies together before kissing them. “I promise.” She says her eyes shimmering in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mina?” Chae says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you with Jeongyeon all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina freezes eyes wide, before turning to look at her girlfriend's smug face. </p><p> </p><p>“Communicate about <em> everything </em>. Remember babe?” Chaeyoung says with a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine.” Mina says with a pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu keeps coming to the bakery and Jeong couldn’t talk to her cuz well, she’s kinda intimidating, so she asked me if I could be her ‘wingwoman’ and I couldn’t say no.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her reason, Chaeyoung laughed at herself, glad that nothing was going on between Jeong and Mina but also at the fact that she entertained the thought of the two getting together behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Chaeyoung stopped laughing when she realized the implication. “Jeong wants to date my baby sister?” Chaeyoung said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Mina nods tersely, worrying over Jeongyeon’s safety, Chaeyoung was an overprotective sister at the best of times and an absolute <em>demon</em> at the worst. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Chaeyoung laughs again. “Wait, so are they dating?” Chaeyoung asks, still amused.</p><p> </p><p>Mina nods again.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung smiled evilly, “good now I can make Jeong feed me strawberry toast for free.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina giggled, amused that this cub’s evil plan was for strawberry and cream toast. Grabbing the cub’s hand and bringing her closer, feeding off the girl’s warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Chae.” Mina said, before sighing in content.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Mina, from now until forever.” Mina heard softly, right before falling asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning Chaeyoung woke up, feeling her gorgeous girlfriend’s body wrapped around her own she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything was perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the story :). Comment or message me on twitter @michaengies if you guys want more &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>